Azumanga Preschool in Sonic Lock-On
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Azumanga Interactive Sonic Team |publisher = Bandai Namco Games Sega |platforms = Bandai Extreme |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Azumanga Preschool in Sonic Lock-On (also known as Azumanga Preschool in Sonic the Hedgehog Lock-On) is a lock-on game featuring Chiyo Chan, Miruchi, and Yuka from the Azumanga Daioh spin-off "Azumanga Preschool" as playable characters in the Sega Genesis Sonic games developed by Azumanga Interactive and Sonic Team, and published by Bandai Namco Games and Sega for the Bandai Extreme. The game features a "lock-on technology" that allows players to open the hatch on the cartridge and insert a second cartridge. When you insert it into Sonic 1, Sonic 2, Sonic 3, Sonic & Knuckles (which also works on the game's lock-ons of Sonics 2 & 3), and Sonic 3 Original, the player can play through the games as Chiyo Chan, Miruchi, and Yuka. When playing the game with Sonic 3, Sonic 3 Original, & Knuckles, Sonic 3 + & Knuckles, or Sonic 2 + & Knuckles locked on, Knuckles is replaced by Tikal. Gamplay The game keeps its simple gameplay elements from the originals, except the 3 main characters of Azumanga Preschool have their own abilities they can use in all 5 games (7 if you count the Sonic & Knuckles lock-on games). Unlike the original games, you can choose any character as your co-op partner in 1P mode which only works for Chiyo Chan, Miruchi, and Yuka. And you can switch between each character. Chiyo Chan She can fly and swim for a short time by pressing A twice and tapping it until she gets tired (although her flying ability lasts more longer than Tails'), and can jump slightly higher than Sonic or Tails. She can also shoot her pigtails while standing, ducking, jumping, or flying. Miruchi & Yuka They play like Sonic and both use his double jump shield abilities only in Sonic 3, Sonic 3 Original, Sonic & Knuckles, and Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Except the "insta-shield" (which is a split-second white energy barrier that Sonic uses without any shields) is replaced by a regular double jump (similar to Hyper Sonic's double jump ability, but isn't used to kill enemies on screen unless you have collected all of the Chaos and Super Emeralds in the games). Tikal She is only playable in Sonic 3, Sonic 3 Original, Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, and Knuckles in Sonic 2. She has the same abilities as Knuckles. But one difference is that Knuckles' theme in Sonic & Knuckles, and Sonic 3 & Knuckles is replaced by Tikal's own theme, except Knuckles' theme in Sonic 3, and Sonic 3 Original is left untourched. When locking on Sonic & Knuckles locked onto Sonic 2, the game becomes "Tikal in Sonic 2". Where Tikal is replaced by Knuckles. While Tails in the Sky Chase, Wings Fortress, and ending cutscenes is replaced by Chiyo Chan. Super and Hyper Modes In all 7 games, after collecting all 7 Chaos Emeralds, you can become Super Miruchi, Super Yuka, and Super Tikal (like Tails, Chiyo Chan can't gain super powers from the 7 Chaos Emeralds, she has to collect the remaining Super Emeralds in order to gain super powers). And if you collect Super Emeralds in Sonic 3 Original, and Sonic 3 & Knuckles, you can become Super Chiyo Chan, Hyper Miruchi, Hyper Yuka, and Hyper Tikal. Collect 50 rings in order to gain super/hyper powers. Their abilities when they have super and hyper powers are the same as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles'. The only difference is that Super Miruchi and Super Yuka have a Super Dash ability that's like the Hyper Dash that Hyper Sonic uses, but doesn't kill enemies on screen (similar to the Super Dash that Super Sonic uses in Sonic Classic Heroes), only Hyper Miruchi and Hyper Yuka can kill enemies with the Hyper Dash. And Super Chiyo Chan can break through blocked barriers unlike Super Tails. Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Lock-On Games Category:Games Category:Video Games